Having Faith in A Hero
by TruRebellion
Summary: Rex always thought life was simply. So when he mets a girl with a fiery personality that seems to know all the right ways to put him in his place, his life is turned upside down. What is this girl's past and why does Six seem so attached to her? OCxRex
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing in the Gen Rex fandom and I have to say that I am excited to start! Please review my story when you are done and tell me what you think! I don't own Generator Rex or any of it's character, just my OCs! I also do not own Hero by Skillet!**

* * *

A girl sat in the in the corner of a dimly lit room, strumming the guitar that sat in her lap lightly. She hummed a tune and smiled.

"What are you doing?" The girl didn't look up from her guitar, "I'm practicing, Noah, you know the thing that people do to get better at something?" Noah was a sixteen-year-old boy that had shaggy blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Noah smiled and sat next to her, "Yeah I know why practicing is, jackass!" She put down her guitar and wiggled her fingers at him, "I don't remember that being my name!..." He winked at her, "Your beauty makes me forget it every time."

She leaned towards him, "I don't do flirts if that's what your trying to do."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I knew that..."

She laughed and picked up the blue and orange guitar, strumming a chord, "I'll have to go up stage soon." The girl looked at four other boys that seemed to be scattered around the club.

She got up, her instrument slung on her back and stretched, "You tire me out too quickly!" She rubbed a hand threw Noah's hair and turned to grab her other band members.

Noah pressed a hand on the earbud in his ear, "Rex... Yeah, she feel for it... Got it!" Noah got up and headed towards the stage, careful not to be seen by the band members.

XXXXX

The girl stood behind the curtain, tapping her foot lightly on the ground, mumbling lyrics to the song they were suppose to play. "I can't do this, Rent!" The girl turned on a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes, who towered over her.

"Aww, Nice, don't worry! You know the song, the chords, and the pattern, don't freak out on me now!" Rent rubbed her back and Nice nodded. "I don't know why you call me that! I'm anything but nice." She crossed her arms, already back into her regular personality.

"Good! You're back!" He slapped her shoulder harder than needed. "Why is that good?"

"We need to go on stage now!" She opened her mouth to complain but ended up on stage before she could. She took a deep breath and walked to the mic, smiling brightly, "Welcome to Mac's Bar!" The cheered, "We're Rock Shop!" The coward cheered again, "Get ready to hear some rocking music tonight!"

She stepped back and let Rent take over the mic as they started singing Hero by Skillet.

**_(Hero by Skillet)_**

**_I'm just a step away_**

**_I'm just a breath away_**

**_Losin' my faith today_**

**_(Fallin' off the edge today)_**

**_I am just a man_**

**_Not superhuman_**

**_(I'm not superhuman)_**

**_Someone save me from the hate_**

**_It's just another war_**

**_Just another family torn_**

**_(Falling from my faith today)_**

**_Just a step from the edge_**

**_Just another day in the world we live_**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**_I need a hero to save me now_**

**_I need a hero (save me now)_**

**_I need a hero to save my life_**

**_A hero'll save me (just in time)_**

**_I've gotta fight today_**

**_To live another day_**

**_Speakin' my mind today_**

**_(My voice will be heard today)_**

**_I've gotta make a stand_**

**_But I am just a man_**

**_(I'm not superhuman)_**

**_My voice will be heard today_**

**_It's just another war_**

**_Just another family torn_**

**_(My voice will be heard today)_**

**_It's just another kill_**

**_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_**

_**[Chorus]**_

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**(And we're not ready to die)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(I will be ready to die)**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**[Chorus]**

**_I need a hero_**

**_Who's gonna fight for what's right_**

**_Who's gonna help us survive_**

**_I need a hero_**

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**

**_Who's gonna make 'em be_****_lieve_**

**_I need a hero_**

**_I need a hero_**

**_A hero's going to save me just in time_**

When the Rock Shop finished their song they we're meet with blinding applause. They bowed, "Whoa!" Rent held up his hands, "We still have one more song!" He winked at Nat, who came forward forward to stand in front, "We are going to sing you one of our own songs called..." She giggled, "Diaper Loaded Pie! Written by the _boys _in the group!" She put inference on the word "boys".

They got ready and Nice played the first chord, to an actually really good song despite it's title. They jammed loudly and as they meet the climax of the song everyone in the club turned into EVOs of some sort. "Um, guys!" The drummer and bassist, were still playing their instruments loudly, not noticing the EVOs heading toward them. "What did you morons do?!"

Nice grabbed the two boys still playing, dragging them outside, "I'm trying to hide from Providence and you just lead me into a trap, didn't you?!" She pointed a finger at each boy, who were staring at the ground in guilt. "I can't believe this!" She turned, rubbing her temple.

"Who else was in on this?!"

Rent looked down, "Noah..." Nice groaned, taking off her jacket, shirt, and shoes, leaving her in jeans and a undershirt, she took off her guitar and handed it to Rent, "I never want to see any of you again!"

She ran off into the night, quickly disappearing into the dark.

* * *

**So here is my first chapter for Having Faith in a Hero! Tell me what you think and expect more soon if you like it!**

**TruRebellion Says Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello folks! My second chapter to Having Faith in a Hero! I don't own GenRex just my OCs! **

**Warning: Cursing ahead!**

* * *

_Nice walked in the street, looking behind her multiple times. She wore a black shirt that showed her stomach, skinny jeans, and black ankle high boots. Her black hair threw up in a ponytail that showed her ear piercings, her grey eyes surround by lots of makeup. She stopped and yelled, "Might as well stop hiding!" _

_She heard light footsteps heading her direction and ran. She heard a curse and fast but still light footsteps, "What do you want from me?!" She turned into dead end and looked up at Six, pulling her gun out and pointed it at him, "Two, put your gun away." She shook her head and aimed for his leg, " Don't call me that! My name is Nicole! Not Nice or Two or what ever other name you can think of!" She shot the spot next to him as a warning shot, "Just let me go, Six! I don't want this life anymore, don't you get it!" Her breath became shaky but hr hands were firm on the gun, she looked at his shades, "They're dead! Killed by Providence! No one cares anymore!" _

_She took one hand off the gun and wiped tears, "I thought that I could trust them..." _

* * *

Nice shot up and shook her head, _Just a dream..._ She ran a hand through her hair and got up, heading towards the fridge in the hotel she was at, _Why did they do it?_ She pulled a beer bottle and chugged it, not feeling the effects immediate, grabbed another and chugged it.

She sat down and stared at the wall, she wanted to throw something, to scream at the of her voice to make up for the heartbreak but the chance of _them _finding her was likely. She sighed, getting up from the chair she was sitting on. She went to the trash can and threw the two bottles away with more force than needed.

There was a strong knock on the door, "Providence! Open up!" Nice snapped her eyes to the door, _Not right know!_

She went to the room she was staying in for the last couple days and put oh her small bookbag. She slid under the bed and put her foot and hands in the corner of the bed. "Open it up!" Nice's eyes widen and she held her breath.

"Six..."

"Check _everything_! Leave nothing not checked!" She heard at ten footsteps heading in the room she was in. "Nothing in the bathroom!"

"Nothing in the kitchen!" She heard the footsteps leave and she let out a sigh and rolled out from under the bed. She stood up and pulled off her shirt and dug around her bag for a new one, "Umhm!" Nice turned and saw Noah, Six, and a monkey that was on Six's shoulder.

She covered her chest, "Hey Six!" She grabbed her shirt and slid it back on, "Hey traitor!" She glared at him, she walked forward rubbed the monkey's head, "And who are you?"

Six opened his mouth, only for the monkey to put his foot on his mouth, "Name's Bobo Haha but you can call me anytime." Nice laughed, "Sorry but you're not my type."

She looked at Six, "Why are you here?" The agent keep emotionless mask on, "Providence needs you!"

Nice rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "When Providence learns how to control their killing strike maybe I would help." He sighed, "We have started to change up our ways."

"Words mean absolutely nothing to me! I need actions and turning all my friends against me and killing my parents make think I should WK suffer in his own shit!"

Noah spoke up, "How about we show you one of our best weapons?"

Nice looked at him and nodded, "No funny business! I mean it!

XXXXX

Rex sat on the floor of his room, playing video games with Skwydd. He decided to do a combo move and ended up winning. He got up and did a small victory dance. He bump into one of the metal trees that Bobo used. The tree tipped over causing another tree to fall on Rex's toe. He jumped up and down on one foot. He crashed into his dresser causing him and it to fall over.

A giggle was heard from the door before small shuffles were sounded, and a unfamiliar face was next to his, "You okay?" She extended her hand to him, which he took, and helped him up. She fixed his goggles and smiled, "What's your name, kid?" Rex blushed at how close she is, "Rex..."

"You are just too cute! I'm Nicole but people call me Nic, Nice, Cole, Two, and all kinds of jazz." Nice looked at Six, "Why am I here?"

Six held his emotionless face on, "Rex is our secret weapon." Nice's face blanked out, "Now you're using people as weapons! Wow, and to think Providence could change for the better!" She walked forward and pointed at Six and Noah, "How much normalcy does he get in his life?"

She walked closer to them, "You can tell White Knight and Providence to kiss my pale, white ass!" She walked out the room, heading to go find Dr. Holiday. "Dr. Holiday! Holiday! Dr. H!" She turned a corner and walked into a boy that looked like an older version of Rex, "You're not Dr. Holiday..."

The boy looked at her before nodding, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Caesar, Rex's brother and you must be my test subject!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a table to which he strapped her down too. "No, I'm..." She paused her eyes widening, "What do you mean test subject?!"

She struggled against the bindings, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TEST SUBJECT?!" Caesar shook his head, "¡Vaya, eres un puñado!*" Nice tugged harder, "Yes! I am a handful and now that we have discussed that, LET ME GO!"

He rolled his eyes and took out a clipboard and a pen, "Are you pregnant or do you have any medical problems?" Nice tugged again at her bindings, "This is fun and all but I really need you to LET ME GO!" At that moment, Rex decided to walk in with Noah.

"Rex, thank god you're here! Get me away from this psycho!" She tugged at her bindings again and nodded her head towards Caesar, who was stilling asking her questions. Rex sighed, shaking his head, before heading towards Caesar and whisper in his ear to which lead to him doing it back.

Rex blushed and shook his head no. Caesar shrugged his shoulders and released her, "Are you two brothers or somethin'?" The two Latinos smiled at each other before answering her question in unison, "We're brothers!" Nice raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Thought so."

She swung her legs off the bed she was on and as soon as her feet touched the ground a alarm went off, "EVO time! Sorry to cut this short!" Rex grabbed Nice's arm and dragged her around the corner where the airships are. "I wanted to tell you before that I enjoy my job." He sat down in a seat with her sitting next to him, "And besides, you haven't seen me in action yet."

She smiled, "You're not going to give up till I do, are you?" Ruffling her hair slightly, he nodded, "You know it, babe!" She attempted to swat his hand away, "Don't do that, honeybun." She mocked him.

They landed on the ground of Washington, DC and looked around, Rex put a hand on his ear piece, "There's nothing here, what are we doing here?" Nice point a finger to his lips, "I hear something!"

She walked up to a tree and put her ear on it. "Come on!" She grabbed Rex's arm and dragged him deeper into the forest, "You can come out!" She turned and glazed at the trees with carefulness and caution, "I won't bite!" A branch moved and shot itself at Nice, who dodged the attack with a backflip.

"I know you're here, Van Kleiss! Are you too scared to fight me?!" She screamed her arms spread wide, Rex turned around to be hit in the face with a fist that came out of a red portal, "Aww, you're gonna sick your whole pack on use like they're dogs!" She clapped her hands, "I bet your mother is proud!"

Five forms dropped down from the trees, "My dear girl, your sister was only a mere causality." Van Kleiss stepped forward and smirked, "A mere causality, my ass! She didn't have to die but it seemed like the only thing you could think was about her nanites."

Nice frowned and pulled out a gun, "We can't kill you but we can contain you..." She smiled and shot his leg making it become incased in ice, "I know plants hate the cold so I made this gun just for you!"

"Attack!"

Breach and Circe went for Nice, who manage to dodge all of their attacks while Biowulf and Skalamander went for Rex. Rex decided to use his smack hands since he was in a smacking mood.

He tried to hit Biowulf, who dodge all his attacks, and Skalamander shot crystals at him. "Stop!" They turned to see Nice holding Circe in her arms, a gun pointed at her temple, her finger poised over the trigger, "One more move and she dies!"

Van Kleiss laughed, "Go ahead, kill them all for all I care!" She smiled at him, "Just what I wanted to hear." She released Circe, grabbing Rex and backed away slowly, she shot another block of ice at Van Kleiss, "Did you hear that? I said he didn't care if you lived or died! You're just his pawns to manipulate, are you just going to take that?"

The Pack started to walk towards Van Kleiss while Rex and Nice escaped, "Curse that brat!"

XXXXX

"How did you do that?" Nice looked up, "Do what?" Rex sat down next to her, "Know when Van Kleiss was going to attack?" She slammed her book.

"My nanites and I have a... _good _relationship. Unlike most people, my nanites won't turn me into a raging monster but help me realize threats." She got up and make a follow me motion with her head, "My nanites improve my senses, you know, hearing, smelling, tasting, feeling, and sight."

She turned a corner and they ended up in Dr. Holiday's lab, "They also help me talk to EVOs and understand feelings..." She paused, "Like an empath. I never actually attempted my powers since I have been hiding from Providence but I know the ones that happen with my..." She pauses again, "Permission."

Rex nodded, "Why are we here?" The black haired girl smiled and lead him to a room with a screen, "White Knight wants to talk to me and I want you here to see how angry I make him." She smirked and sat down on the couch and the TV turned on, "W.K., how's it going?"

White Knight sat at his desk, a glass of milk positioned in front of him, "Aww, didn't you miss me, uncle?" Rex's eyes widen, "Uncle?!"

* * *

**My second chapter is Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry for leavin' ya hanging these last few weeks but I ended up giving summer plans that no one consulted me on and I stayed at my grandma's house for a the last two weeks. She also didn't have internet... **

**But anyway! I don't own GenRex! On with the story!" **

* * *

"Yes, he's my uncle." Nice's face was black and pale, like she was reliving something. "Although I wish he wasn't." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, keeping her face blank. "What do you want?"

White Knight picked up his glass of milk and took a long sip. Her face turned red in anger. "Hurry the hell up!" She snapped. "I have a life to attend to unlike you!"

Rex looked between the two, noting their differences and similarities. She was like day, full of life and bright while he was like night, solitary and dark. "We need you to go undercover with Rex."

She leaned back, obviously retaining her cool. "Why?" Her voice was sharp enough to cause both males to flinch. "A club is believed to be using uncontrolled EVOs for their own gain. I want you to check it out." A conflict look crossed her face as she looked around the white room.

"I'll do it but..." She looked down at her hand, her fingers twirling a ruby ring. "I need you to do something for me."

White Knight raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter, showing she was serious. "I want Providence to leave me alone in peace."

The man on the screen stared blankly at her while she got up, her back arched slightly. "Just give me your answer in five days."

She grabbed Rex's hand and pulled him out the room, her face red in anger again.

XXXXX

Nice laid down on the white couch in Dr. Holiday's office, her hand moving to catch the ball she had been throwing up for the last few minutes. "How did it go?" She sighed, her hand ceasing it's movement. "How do you think it went?"

Placing the hand that held ball on her stomach, she placed the other over her eyes, shielding them. "I don't even want to talk about how horribly it went. He's so damn hardheaded! And he's a bastard! Did I mention he was a lifeless bastard?"

She soon sat up, her eyes holding a childlike glint that caused Dr. Holiday to laugh. "Are you going out for ice cream?"

She got up and grabbed the leather jacket that was on her chair. She shrugged it on before sitting on the floor and stuffed her feet into red leather boots. "You know it!" She stood up again and shook her head. "I'm taking Rex with me if he wants to go."

Dr. Holiday gave her a smirk. "I'm sure he'll agree to go." Nice ignored the look from Dr. Holiday and grabbed her keys, twirling them on her finger. "I thought you left everything at your home."

Smiling slightly, she shook her head, giving the keys a loving look. "Not my baby!" She then took her wallet off the desk and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'll notify Six and White Knight." She cringed at the name before waving and running out of the room to go find Rex.

XXXXX

The wind blew strongly through Nice's loose hair as she let out another whoop. She stood up slightly on the Rex Ride to look over his shoulder. She tugged lightly at his hair. "Your hair is too... Spiky!" He chuckled lightly as she raised an arm.

"If I'm right, we'll be there in three minutes and twenty-eight seconds." He cocked an eyebrow up. "Why are you so puncture?" She sat down, her hands back on his shoulder. "It's something I picked up from my dad."

He looked down for a second before looking up so that they didn't crash. "I'm sorry." Even through he couldn't see it, she had a smile on her face. "Why are you saying sorry? It wasn't your fault and even through it still hurts to mention them... I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

They stayed silent after that. After about three minutes, they were at a small ice cream shop Nice liked to visit and still does.

"I want to tell you this ahead of time but..." Rex pushed the door open and walked in. "You know what?" She shook her head, following him. "Never mind, I guess."

Steeping in, she almost laughed at how many girls were surrounding him. "This place usually full of fangirls." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of him the group. "What type of fangirls?" His eyes were crossed, his hair messed up, and his face covered in lipstick stains.

"The fangirls that like our favorite EVO stopper." She playfully elbowed his side while winking. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just doing my job."

She laughed loudly causing all eyes to glue on the pair. "That doesn't stop the fangirls through." He gave her a crooked smile. "Nope, and it doesn't bother me at all."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a manwhore." He shook his head, leaning closer to her. "I just like to admire pretty things..." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing, his voice serious. "Like you."

She blushed, pushing him away from her and laughing nervously. "Thanks, Rex." She pulled him into the line. "Nice!" She groaned slightly, not bothering to turn around. Rex started to turn and spotted a boy with long, shaggy blonde hair and glasses that enhanced his hazel eyes.

"Don't look a- Hey Stevens!" Stevens put an arm across her shoulder, his eyes narrowed on Rex. "You need to stay away from my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, pushing his arm off.

"First, he's my friend so I can hang out with him if _I _want to, second, you broke you with me, dumbass, and third, what do you want?" He pouted, trying to sling his arm back on her shoulders as kept trying to push it away.

"First, he's too hot for you two to be 'friends', second, babe, you know I still love you, and third, I came to claim you as mine." She snickered, finally able to get him away from her.

"Please! Love me?! Claim me as yours?! Bull shit!" Rex flinched at her language, moving forward with the line. "And so what if Rex is 'too hot to be friends'? I just meet him yesterday!"

She crossed her arms, her face turning red in anger. Nice moved forward with Rex and ordered quickly. Taking deep breaths, she calmed down enough to enough to examine the bright room.

"Here you go!" She turned and smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Thanks..." She took the ice cream from his hand and he blushed. "T-that will be two thirty-five." She pulled her wallet and paid for it.

She took a lick and moaned. "I missed their ice cream so much..." Rex got his ice cream and paid for it, staring at it. "It can't be _that_ good, can it?" She pulled out her phone and typed in the passcode.

"Now..." She tapped the screen some more. "Try your first lick of this ice cream." He did as she asked and took a small lick.

"Oh... My... Gosh..." He took another lick. "This is like heaven on my tongue." She laughed. "I know right." She took another lick before grabbing his free hand and pulling him out of the store.

"Another thing I love about this shop is how close it is to the park." They heard screaming and Rex handed her his ice cream. "Sorry. It's just-"

She smiled, nodding her head. "It's just your job. It's fine. Go." The Boogie Pack unfold from his shoulders as her watch beeped. "I'll need to put these in a cup..." He nodded and flew away.


End file.
